User talk:Piepeep
--LordTBT Talk! 05:34, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Ello Hey Piepeep! Welcome to Redwall Wiki. If you have any questions just ask: C.S.maid Talk! 16:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC), Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk!, Sambrook the otter Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Plus if you like Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide and Red Tide (II), :Jude Ethulia and Jude Ethulia: Part Two :Lenora Longtail and Lenora Longtail II :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two, and Death Knight: Part Three]] Have fun in Redwall! C.S.maid Talk! 16:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Alo! Welcome piepeep! Hope you have a great time on this wiki and happy thanksgiving xP--Aida Otterock Talk! 16:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Ahoy mate! Hello Piepeep! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) FIFTH?!?!?! aww man, I'm losing my touch, what ever hasn't been said has been said already my darn template xP. Anywhoo welcome to redwall wikia, have fun, read the fanfics, and enjoy yourslef here Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 17:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Everyone: I don't like making public announcements on user pages, but Piepeep has been here for almost 1 year now. He/she does not need any welcoming at this point, that's a bit extreme. --LordTBT Talk! 17:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yea, but we still do it for fun anyways Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 17:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC)